Vegas Skies
by 1215rascal
Summary: Two years after 'Sonny With a Chance' Chad is offered a part in a TV show, that would be filmed... in Korea! How is he going to tell Sonny? A short song fic about what he would do.  WARNING : EXTRA FLUFFY WITH A CHERRY ON TOP! RATED T FOR CURSING!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _SONNY WITH A CHANCE, VEGAS SKIES_ OR THIS GENERIC STORY PLOT!****

* * *

**

**Vegas Skies**

Chad was pacing left and right waiting outside the director's door. His heart was beating impossibly fast, his palms were sweating uncontrollably and his golden locks were a mess from brushing his hand over it, while waiting for the results of his audition.

The final season of Mackenzie Falls had just ended and it was time for something new. His agent, Jesse Green had suggested him trying out for a new TV show called '38th Line' and will be filmed in Korea. And he was really excited about it, this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity for him, he would be working with famous actors such as Zac Efron (who he had already forgiven), George Clooney and Super Junior.

This show could lead him to the big time. He could be part of the Hollywood scene and he could blow his Chad-O-Meter out of its limit!

The bright red door creaked open and a man in a midnight blue suit and a yellow necktie came out. His sandy brown hair was slicked back with uncountable volumes of hair gel, his forest green eyes emotionless and his brows furrowed.

Chad stepped in front of him and stared at his face a moment.

"Well?" He asked anxiously, gripping the end of his t-shirt tightly.

His agent shook his head and looked down for a moment, which caused Chad to panic, it was over.

Then suddenly his agent looked up at him the lines of his forehead showing then after a little more time, he opened his mouth and said:

"I'll miss you while you're in Korea, kid."

Chad's mouth dropped and his deep blue eyes widened, "I got the part?"

His agent smiled.

"I GOT THE PART!" he shouted then, a smiled crept into his face revealing the valleys on the sides of his cheeks.

"Congratulations kid."

And out of impulse, Chad grabbed both of his agent's shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Jesse! I couldn't have done it without you."

Jesse smiled and returned the hug. Once he let go, he straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"Well, go on, you better go and tell your girlfriend."

Chad's smile turned into a frown. "My girlfriend?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend, you know, the one with the brown hair, can sing really well, has a weird name."

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about, and Sonny doesn't have a weird name!—Ok, maybe it is a little weird… But that's not the point!"

"Chad,"

Chad looked up at him.

"You haven't told her you're leaving yet have you?"

Chad shook his head, "No, I haven't…"

Jesse stared at his client's face and scratched the back of his head. He felt bad for him; he knew well the position he was in right now. And in his case, whenever this scenario was applied, it never ended well. "So what are you going to do?"

Chad shrugged and gave a sad sigh, "I don't know."

"Well, you better do it fast."

"How long do I have?"

"About a week."

Chad closed his eyes and shook his head. "A week? Are you serious?"

His agent shrugged, "Sorry Chad, filming has to start right away."

"I know, it's not your fault Jesse…" he said, "I should've told Sonny a long time ago."

"I wish you the best of luck, Chad. I have to go though."

"Oh, alright, thanks Jesse."

"I'll see you in the airport next weekend to say good bye."

"Oh alright… bye…"

Jesse left the young actor to sit on the bright red leather couch and think.

_What am_ _I going to tell Sonny?... _

Chad drove along and went passed the Hollywood sign. He felt a pang of guilt, he was actually doing this, he was leaving his girlfriend of almost two years to star in a TV show. Was he really that conceited?

Yes. He knew he was, but Sonny had changed him. He wasn't that crazy self centered guy he was at 16 anymore. He cared about more than his career now. He cared about Sonny and it pained him to think about what she would say about his job offer in Korea.

He was fast approaching Sonny building, and he was frantic, he had to tell Sonny today before it was too late.

He cleared his throat and lightly knocked on the cream colored door.

Almost immediately, the door was opened by, it was a girl, with long, dark, curly hair and mahogany colored eyes, her face, the color of cream and roses and her lips parted to greet him with a bright smile that he admired so much. It was Sonny.

"Hi Chad!" she greeted simply, then wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her hair into my chest. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Sonny."

She let go of her boyfriend's waist and kissed him on the cheek before letting him into her apartment room.

"So what are you doing here?"

_It's now or never… _

"Sonny, I have to talk to you…"

"I have to talk to you too." She said; his eyes widened. What if she knew? What if she was just putting on a brave smile, then she going to him with a pillow and break up with him?

"Um…" he said nervously, "Why don't you go first."

"Ok…" she said cheerfully before giggling. "Well, it's about next weekend…"

_SHE KNOWS! SHE KNOWS!_

"What about next Saturday?"

"Well… I was wondering if you had anything planned for us? I mean, y'know for our second year anniversary…"

_Holy shit. I'm leaving on the day of our anniversary._

* * *

3 days later…

The young actress sat in front of her dressing room table and sighed. She grabbed her brush and started applying blush to her cheeks.

"What's wrong honey?" Her co-star, Tawni Hart and had asked her.

She and Tawni still worked for Condor Studios while the rest of the So Random! cast had left to do other projects. Sonny and Tawni were now working on a more mature comedy show. And after their other cast mates had left, they had become very close friends.

"I don't know Tawni…" Sonny said putting down her brush and closing her make up kit.

"Is it boy problems?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Sonny said admittedly.

Tawni smiled into her mirror one more time then turned towards her friend. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Well…" Sonny started, "Last weekend, Chad was in my house and I asked him if he had anything planned for our anniversary this weekend."

"And…?"

"And he just left."

"Oh…" the blonde said, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, it's either he forgot about it and went to plan it or he had already made plans…"

"What! There's no way that my boyfriend would make plans on _our_ anniversary!"

"Maybe it's the other option then!"

"Maybe… But I'm getting scared Tawni…" Sonny said, about to break down, "Chad and I have been together for so long, I can't imagine how it would be like if we weren't together anymore."

"I'm sure it's nothing Sonny!" Tawni reassured her, "I'm sure he just went and made plans."

"I guess you're right…" Sonny said, not convinced.

"Five minutes everyone!" the director called.

"Oh!" Tawni exclaimed, "Cheer up honey! It's time to go!" she grabbed the brunette's wrist and dragged her out of their dressing room.

* * *

"Hello?" Chad said as he answered his cell phone.

"Hey Mack!" he recognized it as his former co-star's voice, Brandon. He was a tall guy, that always made Chad feel intimidated when he was near him, he had dark chocolate brown skin, a buzz cut that never seemed to grow and rock hard abs and biceps.

"Hey man!" Chad greeted cheerfully, trying to conceal his sadness and guilt. "What's up?"

"What's up with me?" he asked, "What up with you? I heard your going to be starring in 38th Line! Congratulations!"

"Yeah… thanks…"

"Man, that must be really exciting! To think you get to go to Korea for a _whole year_! And if the show get's even more popular you're probably going to be called back for a second season!"

"Yeah… probably…"

"Mack, for an actor you're terrible at hiding your feelings."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know something's up! What's wrong man? Shouldn't you psyched about your trip?"

"I should be…"

"And you aren't because…?"

"Sonny."

"Sonny? As in Sonny Monroe? Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah…"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I haven't told her I'm leaving yet."

"What? But isn't your flight… like… TOMORROW?"

"Yeah… that's my problem."

"Mack…"

"I know, I know man. I'll figure something out."

"You always do Mack, but I wish you luck."

"Thanks man…"

* * *

This was it.

Today was the big day, Chad stared into the mirror and looked intently at his image, he was dressed in dunks, jeans, a light blue polo and a black jacket on top of it. He took a deep breath and looked away from the mirror.

If before, the mirror was his best friend, he looked at it every second of everyday but at this very moment, he couldn't even stand to see himself. He was leaving tonight. And if he was going to tell Sonny or not, he still wasn't sure.

He had debated about it all night, not even catching a wink of sleep, if he did decide not to tell Sonny then she would be hurt and they would eventually have to talk and she would probably break up with him. But it would be so much easier for him if he just left.

But this wasn't about him, this was about Sonny.

He hopped into his slick black limo and told his chauffer to go straight to the airport.

He was restless in the car. Worried about what Sonny's reaction would be. Suddenly, his phone rang and the brunette's picture appeared in the caller ID. But he couldn't bear to answer it and face her. Not even if it was just through the phone. He disconnected the call and slouched into the leather interior.

"Can you turn up the music!" Chad had asked the chauffer so he could filter out his thoughts and get lost to the music.

_It's twelve o' clock and I need your attention_

_It's like the alcohol making my head spin_

_Your scent is the rum. the room is a bottle_

_Keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow_

_And if tonight ever makes a difference_

_The way that I feel the way that I'll remember it_

_I'll take this down until the glass remains_

_Swallow the words that I was meant to say_

Sonny was so important to him and he'd rather not face her. That was his decision.

_It's a long drive back to Vegas skies_

_So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight, so_

_Say goodnight our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together_

_And know that the timing was right_

As the melody blended with the lyrics and the clear tenor voice of the lead singer continued on, Chad was getting more and more confused. Was his decision right? Could he just leave Sonny like that? Of course it wasn't right. He just couldn't bear looking her in the eye and say 'I'm leaving…'

_All of these guards they stand tall and defensive_

_Putting up walls around what was once innocent_

_It won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that_

_'Cause you stole my eyes and I've never looked back_

When the word _eyes_ came into the song, Chad thought of Sonny and what he had said to her before their second chance at a first date.

"**I wanna be seen with you anytime, anywhere. No matter how stupid your big browns eyes make me…"**

Her eyes made an idiot of Chad but he wouldn't have it any other way. And just thinking about them, the way he froze up and barfed on her dress, they way she easily forgave him and still loved him, no matter how self-centered he was made him go nuts.

_Girl, last night I forgot to mention_

_The way that I feel, the way that I'll remember this_

_When we're this young, we have nothing to lose_

_We just the clock to beat and a hand to choose_

He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to go back. He had to tell Sonny that he loved her before he left

_It's a long drive back to Vegas skies_

_So I don't, I make one more wrong turn tonight, so_

"On second thought, can you turn around and bring me to Sonny's house?"

When Chad approached Sonny's house, he immediately knocked on the door and Sonny answered it. Hey eyes red and swollen with dry tears marked across her face.

"Chad?"

_Say goodnight our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together_

_And know that the timing was right_

Chad looked at her intently before hugging her tightly. Once he let go he pressed his lips deep into her and waited for her to return it.

Their lips moved together for a while, until she released herself away from Chad's grasp and backed away from him, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought you left me."

"I know, and I'm sorry but I have something to tell you."

_It's a long way down_

_Just fall into place and you'll fall into me_

_We'll make it out you'll see_

"Oh my god Chad! That's great!" Sonny smiled and hugged her boyfriend even tighter than ever before. "But— when am I ever going to see you again?"

"We'll figure this out."

"You promise?" she asked.

"We always do…" he said as he cupped Sonny's face in his hands and just stared at her.

_So, say goodnight, our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together_

"I don't want to lose you…" Sonny said quietly, her voice breaking and her eyes starting to water.

"You won't." he said, "I promise."

He inched closer to her, closed his eyes and pressed his lips onto hers. She closed her eyes and let the tears to fall down and touch his lips. He let go and without any notice, and started searching his pockets.

The more he did that, the more nervous his girlfriend was getting. He wasn't planning to…

And out of nowhere, Chad brought out something that made Sonny gasp, no, it wasn't a wedding ring, but it was something else.

Chad held it out in front of her, it was a ring, a simple silver ring, and on the front of it there was a pair of hands holding a heart in the middle.

"What's this?"

"An anniversary present."

"What?"

"Sorry I couldn't get you anything better. I was in a hurry."

"What is it?"

"The man in the store said it's a claddagh ring. It's suppose to symbolize friendship and love. If you wear the ring facing inwards, that means your heart belongs to someone."

"Chad… I love it…"

"Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Could you?" she asked, her tears not ceasing.

"With the heart inward or outward?" he asked her.

She giggled. "Do you even need to ask?"

Chad put it in, making sure that the heart was facing inward.

Sonny stared at Chad a moment, he gave her one last kiss and stared at her until he waved and walked out of the door, but just before he left, he said one more thing:

"I love you _m'lady_. Happy Anniversary."

_And say goodnight, our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together_

_And know that the timing was right_

* * *

**A/N**: I just felt like writing something completely and utterly corny for a change, because it justs seems that Chad would actually do something as dramatic as what he did in this story.

Can't you just imagine Chad going through all that drama before making the desicion cuz I can! =)) He's the kind of person who want to make his entire life story into a drama. Oh and I love Chad Dylan Cooper for it!

And I can just imagine Sonny being so forgiving! She just loves him so much!

This was inspired by That's so Sonny that I just had the chance to watch recently. (And when I mean recently I mean, this morning) =)) and I don't know it came out of impulse. And my friend (tsubasa95) had suggested I try writing a Sonny/Chad story just for a change in pace. :)

Oh! And just for some trivia:

38th Line: We were talking about Korea in English the other day and we were talking about the time of the war between North and South Korea and this was the name of the division between North Korea and South Korea, which gave me the idea of sending Chad to Korea. Get it? :))

Super Junior: If you don't know, Super Junior is a popular boy band in Korea, thier songs are all over the radio around here and my english teacher even showed us some of thier music videos in class and a lot of them are really cute! :" :X

Claddagh Ring: I had read about this ring in an old series I used to read (Heartland by Lauren Brooke) and I just thought, why not just making it even cornier with an anniversary present? So yeah, that's how the claddagh ring came into the story and I thought it was sweet anyway.

Ok, that's all you need to know. Thanks for reading! Even if this story was the epitomy (sp?) of corny! :D

Reviews are always loved too! :)

~rascal


End file.
